


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by NyxEternal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pre-Fallout, Pre-War, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome later on, female sole and nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/NyxEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring how the Sole and her partner's relationship formed and developed before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

He first talked to her to ask her to the school dance in their freshman year in high school. His friends mocked him and her meager band of friends scrutinized his approach to try and determine if this was a joke or not. Nathan Brown was, by their clique-y hierarchy, far above her in standing.

That tended to happen when one was born with riches and beauty, but she fancied herself and her group smarter and more interesting. Even as she thought this, she could not quite suppress the blush creeping on her face and the way her stupid heart raced as he approached, all confident swagger, while she stood near her best friend for protection. Callie would not dare let anyone make a fool of her.

“You going to the dance with anyone, Ellie?” He asked once he was close enough. A stupid strand of black hair hung in his face.

“My name isn’t Ellie, it’s _Eliza_.” She snapped in defiance even as she shrunk beside Callie. “And no. No, I’m not.”

“What about me, Elle-bug?” Callie teased, grabbing her hand. Eliza fingered the fake leather gloves where they frayed at the wrist and gave a small smirk. Everyone thought they were either sisters or lovers, it was often hard to tell.

“I can respect that,” Nate said, but still he smiled that handsome smile even she admired. “Just thought I’d try my luck. See you around, Ellie.”

He gave her a two fingered wave like a salute before heading back to his friends. Callie gave a triumphant laugh but Eliza kept watching him. His friends snickered, said things to him as one patted him on the back. He glanced back in her direction, then shook his head.

For a moment, he almost seemed sad.

#

Elizabeth “Eliza” Deming did not like when her sisters decided to take her dress shopping. She especially did not like how they monopolized it and picked things for her that they liked. Dresses and accessories, even makeup fell under their jurisdiction while she was left to absently follow from boutique to boutique.

As her oldest sister, Lia, argued in favor of a pale blue dress that looked better on some tall, thin, pale skinned model than her, she escaped their “watchful” eyes to venture to the food court. Anything to get away from those three. Sometimes she fancied she was not really their sister, seeing as they were all so different from her. Unfortunately they all favored their mother in appearance.

No sooner did she turn the corner of a store did she see him. Nate had his arm around the shoulders of a tall, long legged, thin girl with pale skin and hair like wheat. The sadness she thought she saw was simply her mind fabricating what she wanted.

No, no. She did not want him to like her. She was quite fine with this outcome. Except seeing him kiss the girl on the cheek hurt deep in her chest and sent her demurely back to her sisters, tears burning behind her eyes.

Lia and Abigail bickered while Maxine wandered through the racks. Eliza sat at the bench, her head bowed as they talked. Of course asking her out had been a joke. Why would he ask her otherwise?

Her fingers played with the bracelet Callie gave her in grade school, her heart sinking further into her stomach. Callie always told her boys like Nate were not worth her time. She was smarter than that, better.

So why did it hurt so bad?

#

Callie wore neon pink and dyed have her head to match, leaving the other half a pretty shade of brown. She was exciting to look at and still pretty. Beside her, Eliza felt plain in a gold dress and ginger curls tamed to be more acceptable. They walked into the dance hand in hand, with only one of them grinning.

Nate stood by the punch bowl, looking handsome as cleaned up as he was. She imagined he would spend most of his night with the pretty girl from the mall. Everyone would envy her.

Even Eliza.

Callie only danced with her for the first song before escaping to cause trouble somewhere. On a normal day, Eliza would go with her to keep her from getting into too much mischief, but she did not have the energy for it.

So Eliza found herself in her plain dress on a bleacher, her pretty gold shoes that she fell in love with poking beneath the dress.

“So I thought you had a date.” Nate teased as he took his seat next to her. He handed her a drink when she looked up. “Lovers’ quarrel?”

“We weren’t really on a date.” She admitted before taking a sip. The punch was surprisingly sweet, unlike whenever her mother made it. “Callie knew you were only asking me as a joke.”

“Are you serious? What kind of prick do your friends think I am?” Nate asked, giving her a hard stare. Her heart leapt into her throat. It wasn’t a joke? “I have better things to do than make a pretty girl suffer.”

“Your friends are of a different opinion.” Eliza retorted. He couldn’t possibly be interested in her.

Nate moved to sit on the bleacher in front of her and turned to face her, cool blue eyes narrowed in determination. He grabbed her eyes and the world around them dissolved, disappearing only to his touch and his eyes. “I’m not my friends, Elizabeth.”

“…Ellie.” She muttered, half out of breath. He seemed so sincere. So noble. Was this really the person Nate Brown was under the guise of popular rich boy?

“What?” He asked, eyes wide. She caught him off guard and it almost looked silly on him.

“You always call me Ellie.”

Nate smirked and looked away, his cheeks turning pink. He swiped his thumb under his nose and laughed, then shook his head. She giggled and pulled her hand free from his.

“Well, _Ellie_ , care to dance?” He asked when he looked at her again, a smile on his face like he already knew the answer.

Which, he wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got into Fallout 4 and fell down the rabbit hole. Oops.


End file.
